


Reason to be Jealous

by shaeneice



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaeneice/pseuds/shaeneice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy and fluff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason to be Jealous

"It's 2am, Where is he?" Taec thinks. He sighs, gets out of bed and goes to where he already know he will find him, in his studio. Taec knocks on the door before entering. "Min", he says. Minjun turns around, "yes?". "Why are you here and not in the bed, we have to get up early in the morning, we don't want to miss our flight." "Can't we just catch a later flight? I really need to finish this last part of the song?" "What!? What do you mean leave later, you promised not to do this again, Min. It's our anniversary trip and you did this last year and we ended up not being able to go!"

Minjun stands up and walks to Teac, putting his arms around his waist, "Come on Taec, seriously, it won't take me too much longer to finish. Trust me." "NO, Min, you are not doing this to me again! You keep doing this, every time I try to spend time with you, you "need" to finish a song". Taec turns to walk out, Min grabs his wrist. "Taec, please, just a few more hours, it's a week trip, we can leave later and still have a lot of time to spend together." Taec sighs,"You know what, forget it. Obviously, your songs mean more to you than I do. I can't believe I have to be jealous of music." 

Taec leaves and heads back to bed, sighing he lays down pulling the covers up, back facing the door. A few minutes later, he hears the door open and close, then feels the bed dip behind him. Slowly, two arms circle his waist and squeezes. 

"I'm sorry" Minjun says, "I know I've been neglecting you and I know you are getting tired of it. I am really serious about finishing this song." he sighs. "I had planned to surprise you with the news on this trip, but you probably need to hear it now." He pauses for a second as Taec turns around to face him. "After this song, I will officially be leaving the company."

"What!?" Taec says, sitting up. "What happened, why are you leaving, did they say anything, was something wrong..." Minjun places a finger on Taec's lips to stop the questions. 

"The reason I started working so hard on the songs that lead me to start ignoring you, was because the company kept asking for specific type of songs, you know, sad or about heartbreak. Things like that. But, it was hard to write those kinds of songs when I have you, who has always tried to make sure I didn't know sadness or would never let me know heartbreak. I tried to write the songs anyway, because it was my job, and I wanted to give the company what they wanted. Recently, I realized it has been easier to write these type of songs and harder to write about happy things, because I was creating sadness and heartbreak for you. I realized that it was not worth possibly losing you just to be able to write a song. That's why, this will be my last song for the company. I will become freelance, so that I can write what I am feeling, and let people who appreciate them sing them." He looks at Taec to see his reaction, he is staring at him with tears in his eyes. "What do you think", Minjun asks.

Teac just kisses him, and says "I love you so much, I missed you so much, I thought you were getting tired of me. Thank you, and whatever you decide to do I will support you. I'll call and change the time for our flights for tomorrow, to make sure you have enough time to finish, and because I don't think you will be leaving the bed soon. I want to feel you inside me, to know you are here with me again."


End file.
